Joker and his Mime
by LittleSlytherina
Summary: Eleanor was always good with children and joker was just one big child after all.
1. Chapter 1

_1992 Tuesday June 29th_

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird."

The first time you kill someone is indescribable, some people feel Happy or even sad. I felt amazing, I looked at my hands, my white dress was a crimson. A  
small child lay at my feet, My dagger sticking out of his stomach like an ornate door handle. Jackie would be home soon, I didn't want him to find out about this, he might get mad.

_"And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

I picked up the little boy who I had found wandering in the park. I carried him up stairs and ran a bath, pulling out the knife, blood gushed out of the cut, and stripping him down I lowered his tiny frame into the bath. Scrubbing off the blood, I used my needle and wire thread to stitch up the gaping wounds I had left in him, I washed his beautiful blonde hair and lifted him out of the bath. I towel dried him and went to fetch some clothes.

_"And if that diamond ring turn brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. "_

In the back of my closet in a box were some clothes I had made myself for the little boy I was going to have. I bandaged and dressed the little boy, who I had named Toby, and looked him over. You would've thought he was sleeping if it wasn't for the amount of stitches covering his was a baby in my arms, probably only 2 years old and I sang to him as I carried him downstairs.

_"And if that looking glass gets broke,Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat."_

Someone was knocking at the door, screaming voices calling for an unknown male. I held Toby close to me. NO ONE WAS TAKING MY BABY. I heard the door being hammered now, the splintering of wood and stomping of footsteps soon followed. I slide down the wall, tears threatening to sting my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. They yelled at me now.

_"And if that billy goat don't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._"

Guns. They had guns, one man picked me up, my curly brown hair was nearly ripped from my scalp. I screamed out grabbing at his hand, the blanket Toby was wrapped in dropped to the floor, his sleeping form rolled out. The men looked horrified and yelled at me in other languages. One man, he pulled a knife. The knife slipped inside my mouth.

_"And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._"

I screamed in protest. The metallic taste of blood exploded on my tongue as he yanked his arm to the right, then left. He dropped me and my hands flew up to my face. Blood, everywhere just blood. Not nice blood either. They kicked me and hit me. I curled in on myself. Hoping to die. Hoping for Jackie to come save me. But he didn't.

_"And if that dog named Rover won't bark. Mama's gonna to buy you and horse and cart."_

They had left when Jackie came home, He found me on the floor, my own blood pooling around me. I didn't talk to him, but just stared at my face. My ruined face. He stitched me up. Called my name, shook my shoulders. I... I couldn't speak. "hey cheer up Nellie! look how bout this?" He took my knife, and put it into his mouth. SLICE, grunt. SLICE, grunt. "Look Nellie we're the same, you don't need to cry anymore" When my eyes met his. I. JUST. SCREAMED.

_"And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest Baby in town."_


	2. Chapter 2

1992 wednesday June 30th

The screaming startled me, I thought she'd be grateful. I held onto her as she thrashed in my arms. I hushed her and stroked her hair.

"Nora calm down doll we need to get you to the hospital" I tried picking her up but she hit me and scrambled away "No.. Jack look what you did to yourself.. how could you, your face was perfect now... Just leave me alone, you didn't come when I needed you. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BUT YOU DIDN'T" She ran down the hall and started climbing the stairs.

Sliding down the wall I cleaned the blood off my face and held my hands to the cuts "She just needs uhhh time Jackie ol'd boy... let her fume" BANG BANG BANG. I jumped up and ran around the corner. Nora was crumpled on the floor, face pale from blood loss.

I called an ambulance... they usually didn't come to the narrows but when I said she was pregnant they must've had a change of heart, animal.

They took her from me, and placed her on a stretcher, slamming the ambulance doors they sped away. But the cops of course thought it was abuse caused by me, like I'd beat Nora up or something, pigs.

I answered there questions simply... "Now can I go see if my fiancee is alright?" The officer looked at me suspiciously awhile another medic sewed my face up with nice even stitches. "Yes Mr?..." I stood up "Napier, Jack Napier" I didn't shake his hand but sped off to the garage, jumped in my car and drove to the hospital... just thinking of her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I sped through red lights like a mad man... as soon as I arrived at the hospital a doctor walked up to me, his face horrified yet grim.. and he said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs Heartts, The muscle on your face has been permanently damaged, we have done the best we can but... talking will be near impossible without tremendous pain, and your ultrasound shows you have suffered severe trauma to your womb an"

"my baby?" His fake smile faltered "Gone" I hunched forward and started shaking, those short jagged breathes coming as I sobbed uncontrollably... Then Jack came in, rushing to my side. As he got closer I started gagging and vomited over the edge of the bed... then everything went dark


	3. Chapter 3

1992 Friday July 2nd

In the waiting room, it was silent. White, sterile. Bleach. That's what it smelt like. It was spread on in a thick layer to cover the smell of death.

They wouldn't let me see Eleanor. She had an emotional break down over the baby dying. I didn't know what to say. Before the doctor came out a little girl sat down next to me in the waiting room.

"Hello my names Alexa and I'm 4" she held up her hand "My brother got runned over by my mummy today and he was real quite like. His skin was all melty and one of his bones stuck out funny. I held an umbrella over him I did. When my Daddy got there he yelled at Mummy... What happened to your face mister?"

I looked at her. Short brown hair in little curly pig tails. A baby sized Pinafore, little red converse and a backpack. I laughed at her. "I slipped in some glass" she frowned a little

"Ouchy once I stepped on a rusty nail and my Mum had to pull it out.. That hurt. Who are you waiting for?" She swung her little legs and whistled. You are my

sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"My Wife, she slipped on some glass too. Our baby isn't feeling well either so the doctors are making sure they're both okay" She jumped out of her seat when a nurse came

"Tell her I hope her and Toby are okay" and she scurried after the nurse. I never said we were naming him Toby or that he was a boy. I went to follow the little girl but another nurse came out.

"She's ready Mr Napier." I got up and went into the room. She was just staring at the wall, ghostly, unmoving, unresponsive. Dead inside. Her hands had clutched at her stomach. Her black finger nails gently caressing it as silent tears dripped down her cheeks

"Can we please?" the nurse quickly nodded and happily left. Leaving the awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Jackie, It's ..." I slammed my hand onto the table. "SHUT UP" she looked at me

"How dare you tell me to shut up Jack Napier" I Clutch her throat lightly "Sweetheart I don't think i can be with someone as emotionally screwed up as you"

"What?" her hands made no move to clear her air way. I began again "This is all too much commotion for my liking, too emotional and heartbreaking.."

Her hands clawed at my stitches re opening the newly torn flesh. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD" I backed away "Do you know what I'VE been through?! My baby is DEAD inside me! I have to give birth to a dead baby. Wait another 8 months with it inside me. KNOWING he's dead!"

"It's your own fault!" I snapped holding a cloth to my face "If you didn't have some sick pleasure for killing children"

"Now you shut up Jack"

"No Eleanor. You have a problem, killing children is one thing but keeping them while they decay is another."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"

"No. All their little bodies are in our yard. Being eaten by worms and maggots. I buried them for you"

Her hands clenched to her ears and she kept muttering 'not true not true'

"GET OUT NOW JACK" she breathed slowly, her slight frame shaking "Before I do something I regret"

I started to leave, stopping just at the door "Don't bother waiting for me too come. I won't"

A New wave of tears racked her body.


	4. Chapter 4

1992 Friday July 2nd

No one understands. Most men think it's a joke. That we can get mad. Defend ourselves. Be the schemers. Never one for schemers. Nope Jack hated them. I was about to be one of them. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. Jack, well he'd scorned me. He was about to go to hell and back for how he treated me.

A nurse came in and sedated me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2008 Saturday October 25th

When I woke up a extremely young man was standing over me. His slightly curly brown hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Miss Napier I'm Dr crane" He was checking a clipboard. Adjusting his glasses. "No Etheridge. Eleanor Etheridge" He scribbled out what I assumed was Napier. "Where am I?" My mouth was in agony.

"Arkham Asylum" I went to pull at my hair, a nervous twitch if you will. My arms just pulled, fabric cutting my wrists. "Why am I in a straight Jacket?"

He sighed "Miss Etheridge, May I call you Eleanor?" I glared "No" he scribbled more down. "The reason you're here is because you committed multiple violent and abhorrent murders. I'm not sure where you're from but here it classifies you as a Serial Killer"

"Sorry Dr Crane but I'm not sure that is a adequate classification. Serial Killer as defined by oxford dictionary is someone who murders more than three victims one at a time in a relatively short interval. Someone whose motivation for killing is usually based on psychological gratification. The crimes are often because of anger, thrill, financial gain, and attention seeking also usually involving some sexual excitement. The murders may have been attempted or completed in a similar fashion and the victims may have had something in common, for example, occupation, race, appearance, gender or age." I took a breath and took in his thoughtful look. "None of my murders where calculated or planned. More killing when the opportunity presented itself, maybe the only category I ticked was all my children were under the age of 10 other than that I can assure you I'm not a pedophile, there was no money, I'm not an angry person and wasn't attention seeking. I simple like killing children what's so wrong with that?"

"How bout Psychopathic or Mass Murderer or Schizophrenic... crazy" grinding my teeth "I am all those things but CRAZY" I yelled

"So I hear you were having a baby around the time you started killing" I had almost forgotten "Where's my baby? How long have I been here? WHERE IS HE?!"

"Shh Miss Etheridge let me assure YOU your daughter is safely out of harms way." I calmed myself "I was having a boy?"

"It was twins your son died." I didn't cry now, my memory was coming back clear. Jack left me. Who was Jack? Where was he? Did he have our daughter?

"Well our times up" he checked his watch " Have a nice day" He started to leave my cell.

"WAIT" he stopped just unlocking the door "yes?" I didn't know what I was asking "What year is it?"

"2008" he walked off, locking my cell. "I'm 28... shit"


End file.
